The present invention relates to information recording and reproducing apparatus and information recording method capable of recording and reproducing information to and from an information recording medium such as a hard disc drive (HDD).
In recent years, in the audio and video information environment, audio and video contents have been digitized. Furthermore, techniques for compressing audio and video data have improved. Consequently, a quick transition from tape recording typified by VTR to disc recording using DVD (digital versatile disc), hard disc drive, or the like is being made. One typical technique is a HDD-DVD hybrid recorder containing both a HDD and a DVD driver. This is used for dubbing. That is, video or audio information coming, for example, from a broadcast station or an external input terminal is once recorded on a HDD. If the user wants to preserve the information, the information is then recorded on a DVD disc by a backup process. A technique of enabling animated characters appearing in the content of the motion picture sequence and their positions to be offered to users in an appropriate and easily understandable manner has been proposed in US 2008/0131073 A1.